What Really Happened
by Snarry4ever
Summary: The familiar story of Harry Potter we know is not what really happened. So Severus Snape decides to write the REAL story. AU
1. Chapter 1

What Really Happened by Snarry4ever

**Description: **The story that we all know and love is not what really happened to Harry Potter. Severus Snape decides to write how it _really _happened.

**Rating: **For now, G+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape or any of the ideas contained in this story, except for the plot. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Part 1**

Harry walked into his best friend's quarters without knocking- it was not necessary after all. His friend was- as per usual- reading a book. What was unusual was that it was a small paperback, with several others stacked on the coffee table in front of him, all varied colors and sizes.

"What are you reading _this_ time?" Harry asked the other man.

Severus Snape looked at him seriously. "A version of what the muggles _think_ happened during your years at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him, confused. "What-" he grabbed the book from Severus and looked at the spine "-this _Rowling_- who is that by the way? I've never met her or him- didn't get the story right?"

Severus peered condescendingly at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The only thing she got right was our names..." His voice trailed off in a sigh. "Let's see. According to this J.K. Rowling person, you are... a Gryffindor-" he continued despite Harry's exclaimed 'What?!' and peals of laughter- "ahem, a Gryffindor, you are best friends with Ronald Weasley, I was your worst enemy after Voldemort and Draco, your eventual girlfriend and wife is Ginerva Weasley..." Harry cut him off again. "You're joking."

Severus shook his head. "It's all right here. And this is what the muggles believe to be the truth about you- and me. This woman needs to get the facts straightened out." He looked at the stack of books in disgust.

Severus looked up and noticed Harry had _that _look on his face. That 'I have a brilliant plan that is completely ridiculous and will drive my potion's professor crazy' look. "What? Why do you have that look on your face?" he questioned the younger man.

Harry grinned in that worrisome way again. "Why Severus, I just got an absolutely perfect idea."

"And what would _that _be?" the potions master asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you write the real story and tell them what really happened? So they can get their facts straight and all." Harry looked very satisfied with himself after saying this.

Severus looked at Harry in surprise. 'You know,' he thought, 'that's not a half bad idea. Not that I'm going to tell _him _that of course. Has a big enough head as it is.'

"That, Mr. Potter is one of the stupidest ideas you have ever come up with, and that is saying something. Of course I won't tell the truth to the _muggles,_" he muttered. "Not that they would believe me anyway, after reading that load of baloney."

Harry just laughed and the matter was forgotten.

However, later that night after Harry had gone to bed, Severus got out the ancient typewriter and began to type.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

What REALLY happened concerning a certain Harry James Potter,

a novel by Severus Tobias Snape, June 1999

First off, let me tell you that this is a first hand account of the life of Harry James Potter as written by me, his supposedly evil nasty potions professor. I say supposedly because the story you know of him is blatantly false. None of what J.K. Rowling wrote is the truth. I am here to tell you the true story...What really happened.

But let me begin at the beginning.

I was born on January 9-

No not that beginning.

How I became a death eater...

Well it certainly wasn't by choice. Or at least, not totally by choice. My father, Tobias Snape was a muggle. And a bastard. He was also a mean, aggressive drunk. He never could hold down a job for long so it seemed his main occupation was drinking. And beating. At first it was just my mother. However, when I got old enough to protest the abuse, he began taking his anger out on me. He said he would let up on her but I don't think he was telling the truth.

My mother was a witch but either she was never very powerful or he simply beat it out of her, so to speak. My father hated magic.

Because of the vast amount of abuse I received, my magic did not show up until I was ten years old. I had started to worry that I was a Squib. That would have been the worst fate to befall me. However, on my tenth birthday, after a particularly harsh 'birthday beating' from my father, in which I received a broken leg and bruised ribs, I was able to heal myself in a matter of a few hours. My magic had arrived. I was so pleased. I received my later the next day (10 January) from my mother who had hidden it from my father the day before. We did not tell my father about my going to Hogwarts. Mother told him I had been accepted at a boarding school that specialized in football on a scholarship. My father, who was an insane fan of the game and probably too drunk most of the time to care anyways, accepted the story.

I departed for Hogwarts August the 31st, eight long months after my birthday. The trouble with James Potter and co. began on the train. They weren't the marauders- yet- but they had met each other on the train and knew they would be in Gryffindor. My mother had told me a little bit about Hogwarts and Her houses but I had no preference as to which house I would be in. Or should I say, had no prefence before I met James Potter. Afterwards, I didn't care what house it was as long as HE wasn't in it. Perhaps it was, as some say, hate at first sight. Seems that way to me, even looking back after all these years. But I digress...

When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was, after some debate with the hat, placed into Slytherin House. Well, at least Potter wasn't going to be my roomie or anything like that. Cunning and cleverness sounded more like me than foolish bravery anyway. The only other house I would have preferred would have been Ravenclaw. My favorite hobby is reading, after all.

Time passed and I had few friends. Lucius Malfoy and I weren't what you would call friends but he 'befriended' me- for recruiting purposes, I found out later- and I was flattered and in awe of him. He was in fifth year when I started at Hogwarts. He was a prefect and I- stupidly- idolized him. But hindsight is twenty-twenty...

Time passed as it tends to do and before I knew it, I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts. The Marauders were now firmly in place and I was their Number One target. Every chance they got, they attacked me in some manner. If it wasn't a hex, it was a curse or some other unfriendly and very funny- to them, not to me- joke. I retaliated, of course, with my extensive knowledge of potions, causing boils, uncontrollable giggling, loss of inhibitions, etc. However, I had limited funds at my disposal and Slughorn found out I was stealing from him and forbade me from entering his labs or storerooms except for class.

Without my potions, I had few ways of fighting back. Lucius approached me one Hogsmeade weekend (he was now in his final year at Hogwarts) and told me he knew someone who could help me learn black magic and provide me a way to get back at Potter and his gang once and for all. As I said earlier, I was stupid. And young. And _stupid_.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was Halloween weekend. Of course it was.

Lucius handed me a portkey, saying, "This man will make all your dreams come true."

I believed him.

It was only after I arrived in a room alone with an attractive man sitting on a throne that I began to get suspicious.

The man smiled at me- like a snake, I thought absently.

The throne he was sitting on was gold and rather lavish. He had what appeared to be a four foot long Burmese python on his lap and was petting its head and talking to it in some odd language that sounded like sibilant hissing to me. How unusual.

Then he stopped the hissing and looked at me expectantly. "You must be Severusss," he said, his words still retaining some of the hiss.

I nodded nervously. "Y-yes sir."

He barked out a laugh. "Sir. Yes, I like this one, Nagini," he murmured. I assumed that Nagini was the snake's name though it seemed odd to be talking to a snake as though it could understand him.

"Come closer, young Severuss so I may see you more closely."

I cautiously walked closer to the man, yet unsure as to who he was and how he was the answer to my problems.

He placed his hand on the side of my face when I was close enough to him. He had what seemed to be unnaturally long fingers and they were strangely cool to the touch.

"Severuss..." he whispered. I shuddered. This man didn't feel quite _right. _There was a feeling deep in my gut that told me to run and never come back. I didn't listen to it. Unfortunately.

"Severuss, would you like to join a little group that I'm the leader of? It is for powerful wizards such as yourself that are tired of everyone stepping all over them and not giving them the respect they deserve. Lucius has told me a little about these _Marauders-" _he spat the name- "that are tormenting you so. Would you like to show them who is the more powerful wizard and make everyone laugh at _them_ for once?"

I did not know this man. I didn't know his name or anything about him. But I wanted what he was offering. A chance to make the Marauders look stupid? A chance to teach them a lesson they would never forget?

"Where do I sign up, sir?" I asked him eagerly.

He laughed again. "Ha! I was hoping you would say that, young Severus. Hand me your left hand. I would like to give you something to welcome you to our group."

I put out my hand quickly, expecting some sort of token, a medal or something that I could pin to my chest. Instead of placing something in my hand, he quickly turned my arm over. Before I could say anything or even move, he had placed his wand on my arm. The only thing I remember next was the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my life before I passed out.

When I woke, I was back in my bed at Hogwarts and had a throbbing black and green snake tattooed on my skin. And I knew then I had made a mistake. I didn't realize until later how big a mistake it was.

There isn't a day in my life I don't regret that decision.

Contrary to popular belief, I did not go crawling to Albus Dumbledore right away. I had some pride, even if the monster I had agreed to serve had tried to rip it away from me violently. And I was just plain scared, to tell you the honest truth. I knew of Dumbledore's kindness- who didn't- but I also knew (even then) that he was a master manipulator. What would I have done if it suited his purposes to throw me in Azkaban once he knew the truth?

I simply couldn't risk it.

One night in October, seven years after we graduated, however, changed my mind for me.

It was about two days before Halloween when Voldemort told us of his plan to kill the Potters because of some 'prophecy'.

I knew I had to act.

I swallowed my pride- and my fear- and immediately went to see the Great White Wizard. Or so he was called in those days.

_Flashback_

I wiped my sweaty palms on the side of my black robes.

_Don't send me to prison, don't send me to prison._ These were the only throughts flashing through my head as I knocked loudly Headmaster Dumbledore's office door. Seconds later, I heard, "Come on up, my boy."

_How does he always know? _I wondered as the griffin turned, allowing me to walk up the spiral staircase. The headmaster greeted me at the top with a smile and a lemon drop. I took it, thinking it might ease my nerves. He invited me to sit, and I took him up on it. He offered tea, but I declined. _Remember why you are here, _I told myself sternly. _Right. _

I started my pre-rehearsed speech.

"Headmaster, there is something very important I must tell you. Will you listen without interrupting?"

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow at this but nodded and said, "I will try my best, child."

I bristled at him referring to me as such but ignored it. _Right. _I told him the whole story, about Lucius and how I wanted to join the Death eaters to get revenge on the marauders (I blushed when I repeated this part of the story as it seemed such a childish reason, but I didn't let it stop me from finishing my story). He just listened intently through the whole thing, his face open and honest, not judgmental at all, which I was glad of. This was difficult enough without him being openly hostile. I finished up my story, saying,

"And Headmaster, I went to a meeting of the inner circle last night and Voldemort plans on attacking the Potter's house Halloween night! You have to do something to help them! I may not like James (Albus snorted a bit; I grimaced and ignored him) but I have nothing against Lily or the child and besides, no one deserves to die at the hand of that monster. Believe me, I've seen what he can do. And I've helped him do it." I hung my head in shame.

Dumbledore (who had been sitting next to me in a leatherback chair) put his finger beneath my chin and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. I expected condemnation but received only a look of understanding and empathy.

It was a relief.

"My boy, I admire your courage so much for coming to me and admitting what you have done. That must have been very difficult-" (this time it was me that snorted) "-and I am very proud of you for owning up to your mistakes. You may have helped Voldemort harm lives in the past, but today you have helped make up for it by helping to save three innocent lives. I myself will warn the Potters and advise that they move to a more secure, hidden location."

I smiled a little at him, glad I could help someone for once instead of harming them. I only hoped they would be safe at this new location.

"He has ways of finding people, Headmaster, that even I cannot figure out. I swear he has eyes and ears all over Britain. How can you know they will be safe?"

Dumbledore looked at me solemnly. "I have ways as well, my child. I am not afraid of Tom Riddle. I promise you they will be safe. I will not tell you their location just in case Tom suspects something somehow. But they will not be harmed if it is within my power."

These words would come back to haunt me later.

I sagged in relief. "Good. Thank you Headmaster."

"You're welcome Severus. Now onto another issue. You know I could send you to Azkaban, don't you?"

Bugger it.

Gulp. "Um..."

Albus looked at me solemnly then said, "I wouldn't do that to you, my child. Especially after coming to me. I have a proposition for you..."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Several days later, Harry walked into the room where the typewriter sat looking for a stray shoe. His and Severus' golden retriever liked to grab shoes and carry them all over the house. Not finding it, Harry turned to exit the room. Before he did, however, Severus' old typewriter caught his eye. There was a a sheet of paper in it and a small stack next to it. Curious, Harry walked over to the antique desk that it sat upon. Feeling slightly guilty, Harry picked up the first paper off the top of the stack and looked at the title disbelievingly. "_What REALLY happened_..." he read in shock. Then he started to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe he is actually writing it!" he gasped out between chortles.

Feeling slightly guilty, Harry sat down in Sev's comfortable office chair and began to read what his friend had written so far. When he had finished the last page, the one about Sev's meeting with Dumbledore, Harry decided that the next part of the account should be a first-hand one. So Harry made himself comfortable at the typewriter and began to write. The click-clicking sound soon filled the small office.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Halloween Night, 1987 by Harry James Potter

For me, that Halloween night was fun. At first at least. I was six. Mum and Dad had moved us from our house in Hogsmeade to a place Mum called 'Godric's Hollow' the night before. To me, it seemed a great adventure, exploring a new house. My parents seemed scared and nervous but I didn't take much notice. We were just eating dinner when Dad suddenly stood up from the table and said to Mum, "Someone's breached the wards! Run Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold them off." With that, my father pushed my mother towards the stairs and ran toward the front door. I just had time to see the door slam open, knocking my father over before my mother and I rounded the corner into my bedroom, blocking my view of the events downstairs. "Daddy!" I shouted. My mother quickly put her hand over my lips, her face white. She cradled me to her chest, whispered, "I love you Harry" before putting me behind her and grabbing her wand.

We heard shouting for a moment and then silence. Seconds later, my bedroom door flew open and a man entered the room, followed by two men in black robes and white masks. The first man looked at my mother and spoke. "Give us the boy, Mudblood!"

My mother held her wand out at him. "I would die first Voldemort!"

"That can be arranged!" he roared loudly. I cowered behind Mum. This man, whoever he was, was really scary and he had done something to make my daddy scream. I hated him from that moment on.

Mum waved her wand and a red light shot out of it. I had hoped it would make the bad man go away but the pretty light disappeared before it hit him.

"How dare you try to curse me, you filthy little mudblood! Fine then, if you won't move, I'll take him from you forcefully! Avada-"

"No!" I knew what that meant and before I could think, I jumped in front of my mother.

-Kedavra!" My mother shrieked "NO! Harry!" as the green light hit me. I watched it come toward me, as if in slow motion. I didn't move- I knew I had to protect my mum. What would I do without her?

The next thing I knew was the most excruciating pain I had felt in my young life. And then all I knew was darkness.

I later found out that when the killing curse hit me, it somehow miraculously bounced off of me and hit Voldemort, vaporizing him. It would baffle the most brilliant minds of the wizarding world for years to come. The two Death eaters with him were knocked unconscious. Aurors took them away, Mum told me years later, and they were both given the Kiss. She also told me tearfully Dad had been killed by Avada. We buried him in a graveyard by Hogwarts, where he would have wanted to be buried.

Mum and I moved back to our house in Hogsmeade where we lived for a year, recovering and grieving. Eleven months after Dad died and was buried, Dumbledore offered Mum a job as the charms teacher. His old teacher, Prof. Flitwick wanted to retire, he told me one day. Prof. Dumbledore soon became 'Papa' to me, an adopted grandfather, as both parental sets of grandparents had died years before. I adored living at Hogwarts...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Harry, you brat, this is my story."

The voice of Harry's best friend startled him away from his writing. He looked up from the typewriter guiltily.

"Uh hi Sev. Yeah, I know it's yours." Harry smirked at him. "I just thought I'd add my point of view. The beginning is excellent by the way."

Severus sneered at the younger wizard. "Yes, well... Of course it is. It's me, isn't it?" But Harry could tell he was pleased. Sev was all bluster on the outside, but he was really a sweetheart inside. Deep, deep inside if you were one of the lucky ones he let in. Harry and his mother were some of the few that had. He had known the man since he was seven, after all.

"Maybe we should co-write it, Sev. It is about me, after all," Harry murmured smugly.

"Heh. This is about all of us- you, me, your mother, Pap- I mean Albus. Not just you."

The green-eyed man smiled at Severus' slip. He always thought Sev secretly called Albus 'Papa', but he never let on in public. Til now. Harry chuckled inwardly.

"Now out boy! It's my turn to write and see if what you've written is complete rubbish..."

Harry took the hint and started to leave the room. Before he did, though, he popped back and kissed Sev on the cheek. Harry loved it when the stern, uptight man blushed...

And now Harry still had a shoe to find...


	2. Chapter 2

**What Really Happened **by Snarry4ever

**Description: **The story that we all know and love is not what really happened to Harry Potter. Severus Snape decides to write how it _really _happened.

**Rating: **For now, G+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape or any of the ideas contained in this story, except for the plot. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Part 2**

Now as I was saying, before that impertinent _brat _Harry Potter interrupted my story, I warned Dumbledore about the attack that was to occur against said brat. He said he would protect them (and he did move them back to Lily's childhood home which she had given to the Order as a safehouse after her parents died) but somehow, Voldemort found out. He always did. That fool James Potter had made Peter Pettigrew- Wormtail of all people!- to be their secret keeper and had been betrayed by him in the end. That Gryffindor trust had ultimately led to the man's death. '_Even I could have told him that spineless rat wouldn't make a good secret keeper!_' I often thought in those ensuing months.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for me, Black caught the offending rat and the worm was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Good riddance.

Too bad Black didn't kill the traitor and get sent to Azkaban himself, but a man can't get everything he wants...

Thanks to Potter's spawn (for that's all I saw him as then), I had a reprieve from the monster Voldemort had been quickly turning into. I knew it wasn't permanent, because my Dark Mark was still present, even if it had faded to a lighter gray. I could only cross my fingers and hope the 'Dark Lord' (his self-appointed title, pompous prick) was gone for a long, long time.

Predictably, I didn't attend James Potter's funeral. I wasn't _happy _he was dead, exactly, but I wasn't weeping over the toerag either. I'd heard he'd matured since we were in school but I never interacted with him except a semi-polite nod at Order meetings when I saw him.

Lily and I hadn't been friends in school- I was a Slytherin, she a Ravenclaw. A Death eater could not be seen with a Mudblood, not to mention the fact that she was an insufferable know-it-all.

As I said before, I had few friends and none of those were female. Regulus Black (just because I hated his brother didn't mean we couldn't be friends) and I got closer after we both became death eaters. However, he was a year older than me and I saw him little after he graduated, except at death eater meetings, and those usually didn't inspire or allow for conversation, if you get my meaning.

In fact, I didn't have any interactions with the remaining two Potters until I saw Lily Potter at the annual staff meeting two weeks before term began.

_Flashback_

I was always the last one to staff meetings, my tiny show of rebellion at the stupid things. I mean, honestly! They were a COMPLETE waste of my precious time, talking about whether or not the school needed new broomsticks or whether the teachers needed new blackboards and other such nonsense.

I was about to sit in my customary chair at the back of Albus' office when I saw it was occupied and by _who_. Lily Evans Potter! 'Why in Merlin's name is Lily Potter sitting in my chair!' I wondered, aghast. Surely, she wasn't teaching...!

Albus. This is _just _the kind of thing he would pull, not telling me that the girl I had had a _brief, brief_ crush on in school (before I finally realized I was gay) was going to be a colleague. I looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, cursing him silently as he gestured to a chair right by his desk, the only unoccupied seat. I muttered to myself as I reluctantly headed to the front, feeling like a child that had been made to sit in front by the teacher. I slumped into it, glaring at all the annoying people I had the _pleasure _to call colleagues, especially the red-haired Lily.

I didn't look up at Albus as he began the meeting. I stared at my boots, counting the seconds until I could escape to my dungeons and the potions Poppy needed me to make for the upcoming term. I started listing them off in my head: fever reducing potion, boil cure, Skelegro... My internal monologue was interrupted by Albus.

"Severus? Are you listening?"

I lifted my head, wondering what he wanted _now. _"Of course, Headmaster," I murmured.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, smiling innocently at me.

--old coot!

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, what was the question?" I asked in a faux-polite voice. That man was so infuriating!

"Oh I needed to know if you required anything for your classroom? Oh and I also require your lesson plans by next Monday."

I was seething. "You know full well if I needed anything for my classroom I would inform you, Albus! And I always give you my lessons plans the week after term lets out, you daft old man!"

There were gasps at this. I couldn't bring myself to care. He was!

The Headmaster just smiled serenely. "Oh how silly of me! Must have slipped my mind! Now Filius-"

I tuned out the conversation, hoping the staff meeting was winding down.

Moments later, I was startled out of my reverie when a loud pounding was heard outside the office door. Albus waved his wand and in tumbled a small dark-haired child. I could not see the kid's features but somehow knew this was James Potter's brat. What other child would be staying at Hogwarts in the summer? Stupid child! Interrupting an important meeting! (Never mind the fact that I was not paying attention to said 'important meeting'!)

I forced myself to listen to what the brat was whining about. I turned to him and was gobsmacked to see the most adorable (I do not say adorable- physically attractive) child I had ever seen. He had huge bright green eyes like his mother's and an innocent, care free face marred only by an interesting looking scar shaped liked a lightning bolt.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"You thought I was adorable Sev? That's so sweet!" A voice behind me startled me so much that I jumped, causing the chair to tip over, sending me flying. I landed on my back, staring up at the guilty face of Harry Potter. I moaned softly. Bloody hell, that had hurt.

Harry gasped and rushed to help me up.

"I am so sorry Severus!" he said in a contrite voice.

He put a hand out to help me up. I, of course, smacked it away. "Foolish boy!" I snapped.

His hand, however, was still held out to me. I grabbed it hard, almost pulling him down on top of me.

"Help me up," I muttered.

Harry did so, the guilt evident in his eyes. "Are you ok Sev? Do you need an ice pack or something?"

I sneered at him. "I'm fine no thanks to you. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? And what were you doing reading my story brat? My story? Nosy beast."

Harry chuckled, relief evident in his voice. "That' s my Sev. Can't be too hurt if he's already insulting me." He rushed to tip the chair upright and gestured for me to sit. I shook my head disdainfully.

"You are bad luck Potter. I'm not sitting on that thing with you in the room. Probably tip right over again. I'm going down to my recliner. My arse is killing me," I murmured on the way out the door.

"Leave my story alone, you insolent child!" Harry heard moments later. He smirked, sat on the chair, and whispered, "Since when have I done what you asked?"

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

18 August

Mum left me in the rooms we would be staying in for as long as we stayed at Hogwarts while she went to what she termed a 'dreadfully boring meeting'. She left me in the care of a house elf called Tinky. I had never seen one before arriving at Hogwarts and thought they were pretty cool. Of course, I thought I was far too old for a _babysitter_, especially one that was shorter than I was. Tinky was nice and all but I had a castle to explore and couldn't do it with an old _elf _hanging about.

I approached Tinky, who was sitting on a chair knitting. I put on my most innocent expression. "Tinky, do you think you could get me a snack from the kitchens? I'm really hungry."

The house elf hesitated. "Why don't you just call for it, young master? Surely I do not need to go. The Mistress told me not to let you out of my sight."

I sighed and put on an injured expression. "Please Tinky? Only you know what I really like. I'd love you to surprise me with a treat. Don't you trust me?" I plastered a pout on my face that almost always worked with my mother. The key was the lip quiver at the end. "Ple-e-e-ase Tinky?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes and I knew I had won. "Very well, young master. I will be back momentarily. Do not move."

With that, Tinky disappeared with a soft 'pop'. The instant she left, I bolted out the door of our chambers.

Ha! I was free! Free to explore this huge, amazing castle. I had never been in such an enormous building! I couldn't wait to talk to some of the paintings and investigate the suits of armor, and maybe, maybe explore those dark, creepy dungeons.

Mum told me that a man lived down there, a teacher who taught Potions. I hadn't yet met this man but I knew he and Mum weren't friends or anything like that. She said his name was Professor Snape (which was a funny name, I thought- sounded like Snake) and that I shouldn't go down in the dungeons because he didn't like children very much at all. A teacher who didn't like children? I thought that was very odd but didn't ask my mother about it.

I looked around me, trying to decide which way to go. I knew that the way to the place that we ate meals at was to the right but had never been to the left. Left it is, I told myself. I had gotten only about fifty feet when I saw something sort of floaty that looked like a little man. When the thing saw me, it started laughing and shouted, "Boo!"

I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. (Author's Note: Now, I realize it was silly for me to be scared of Peeves but I had never seen anything like it and mother had forgotten to warn me. I was seven years old, for goodness sake.) Mother had showed me once where the Headmaster's office was, and that's where I headed. I knew that's where she would be and I needed her. I could hear the _thing's _cackling laughter follow me and ran even faster. I reached the door that the large griffin guarded and started pounding on it loudly. "Let me in!" I shrieked. "He's coming!"

When the door opened, I flung myself inside and shut the door as fast as I could. I burst into the room and, spotting my mother, launched myself at her. "Mum! He's after me! That thing's after me! Please don't let it get me!" I crawled into her lap, not wanting to see if the thing had followed me in.

My mother's calm voice finally penetrated the panic. "Hush love, hush. What's going on? What happened? Where's Tinky?"

The reality of the situation caught up with me. I hadn't really thought that that _thing_- whatever it was- would hurt me, had I? It seemed kind of silly now that I was in the safe confines of my mother's arms. I carefully extrcted myself and stood in front of her. I stared at my tennies, a blush creeping up my neck. I started explaining everything in a rushed voice. "IwantedtoexplorethecastlesoItrickedTinkyandranintothisscaryfloatingthingthatwaslaughingandchasingmesoIcametofindyou."

My mother blinked and chuckled. "I'm sorry, what was that honey?"

I looked up at her and repeated slowly, "I wanted to explore the castle so I tricked Tinky and ran into this scary floating thing that was laughing and chasing me so I came to find you."

I heard a snort from the front of the room and I turned to see a very large man dressed all in black. He had a very large nose and a mean looking face. He was rolling his eyes at me and I felt like he thought that I was very stupid. I felt very small under his gaze. I looked quickly back at my mother, not wanting to see the scary man anymore.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Mother," I murmured then, my good manners returning and causing me to feel very childish.

Mum smiled gently at me. "I understand you were frightened son. However, you should not have tricked Tinky and left the rooms. You will apologize to the Headmaster and then you will go back to our room and apologize to Tinky. We will discuss this more when I get back to the room," she whispered.

I nodded sheepishly and looked up at the desk. The headmaster was not upset, which I was grateful for. I approached the desk cautiously nevertheless and stopped in front of it. "I'm very sorry for interrupting, Professor, sir."

The Headmaster beamed at me. "Not a problem, my boy! Not a problem. I always enjoy seeing you. You'll have to come up and see me more often, though perhaps when we are not in a meeting?" I nodded shortly and turned to leave.

Suddenly Tinky appeared in front of Mum. She appeared very distressed. "Mistress!" she cried as soon as she saw mother. "Tinky is so sorry Mistress but master Harry is gone! Tinky told him to stay put, yes she did, but he must have gone when Tinky went to the kitchens for young master's snack! Tinky should have known better! Bad Tinky, bad Tinky."

With that, the small elf started banging her head against the arms of mother's chair. I looked at her, ashamed.

"Tinky! Stop! Stop! Harry is fine! He was here with me! Tinky!" My mother's voice finally got through to the house elf and she stopped her self-abuse. She looked around frantically and started sobbing in relief when she saw me. "Young master! Tinky is so glad you is safe!" She hugged one of my legs tightly. I was somewhat surprised when she backed away and smacked my hand- hard. "Ouch!"

"You is a bad boy to be tricking Tinky like that young master!" she said reproachfully.

I blushed again. Being yelled at by a house elf! Really! But I knew she was right and I apologized. "You're right, Tinky. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Maybe you could come with me and we could explore together?" I asked hesitantly.

She beamed at me. "Of course, young master. Tinky would be glad to show young master the great castle."

"Thanks Tinky."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Potter!" The loud shout caused me to stop typing. It was coming from downstairs. Thank Merlin. "You had better not be doing what I think you're doing!" The voice had a touch of menace in it. Too bad for him, Severus Snape hadn't been able to intimidate me for years. I chuckled and put the pages I had written face down on the pile. He wouldn't even know I had written them. "Coming Sev! Just had to use the loo!"


End file.
